nightmare_fuel_tvfandomcom-20200214-history
The Elusive Albino Mexican
The Elusive Albino Mexican is the seventh episode of Nightmare Fuel TV. Featured clips * A brief movie clip of a man punching another man in the groin. * A news report on a piece of fried chicken shaped like a chicken's head. * Cyriak's "cows & cows & cows", where various cows dance and morph into strange shapes. * A commercial for Balzacs, a type of sports ball. * A guy trying to destroy a watermelon by bashing his head into it. * A figure of Rafiki holding Simba. He does the famous "hold up Simba" pose, until he places him at his crotch and repeatedly bumps him there, set to erotic music. * Another Cyriak clip, this time from "Bits and Bobs". * A clip of Picard speaking in a strange accent. * Brief South Park clips of Stan vomiting on Wendy. * A woman unknowingly drawing a penis. The man watching can only chortle. * The Toronto Raptors mascot tripping up and falling. * The teeth brushing song from Barney. Just look at the way the boy mimes the action! * Justin Bieber getting smashed in the face by a flying water bottle. * A time-lapse video showing a thunderstorm ascending over a beach. * Another Cyriak video titled "Beastenders". * An EverythingIsTerrible edit of a Kahn's Corn Dogs video. * A man in a wig with a corn dog in his mouth. * The video for "Sticks & Stones" by The Pierces. * A brief scene of a man with no pants (or underwear, for that matter) falling over, as if drunk. * More of Tonetta's strangeness with costumes. * An army crew failing to shoot an explosive. * Mr. T performing a rap about the importance of mothers. * Yet another Cyriak video, titled "poo pants". * Part of a cellphone ad showcasing a fart ringtone. * A Japanese man giving himself one funky haircut. * The horse mask guy is back and up to no good as usual. * A fake ad for the "Taleshmech Funeral Home". * Another man in a horse mask eating. * And.....another Cyriak video. This one is called "Cycles". * That woman still complaining about love lives. * We briefly return to the "Let's Paint" program as well. * The trailer for the film Conquest Of Area 53. * A small clip from Rejected. * Mr. T is now talking to some old guy. * A mentally retarded man talking about some.....questionable things. * Hitler apparently has ended up in the Wild West. * "Thinking About Your Axe Wound" from Rathergood.com, featuring air surfing hedgehogs. * The scientist of Glen or Glenda warning of a dragon. * A compilation from Cute Things Exploding. * A woman mocking Yahoo! by pretending to be a stupid person doing or saying stupid things. * A farmer puppeteering a bird puppet. * That business man is still complaining. * A scene involving a guy singing in the snow getting shot at for annoying the group of nearby travellers. * A man killing someone with an axe. * The song "It's Hip To Be Square" by Huey Lewis. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes